Mission: 666
by Massouda
Summary: Alex est enrôlé pour une mission dans un organisation russe appelée 666. Mais cette fois, ses camarades de classes l'accompagnent, ainsi que Yassen Gregorovich... A quel bazar cela va-t-il mener? Yaoi Alex Rider x Yassen Gregorovich


**Mission 666**

* * *

Voila la 1ère fiic que j'ai écrite, je me suis enfin décidée à la dactylographiée :P

Auteur: Massouda

Rating: maintenant K, sûrement M plus tard

Pairing: Alex Rider x Yassen Gregorovich; Tom Harris x Sabina Pleasure

Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz; Grimmjow (de bleach) appartient à Tite Kubo; La famille Maslov(les méchants) m'ont étés prêtés :P par une amie, qui m'a autorisée à utiliser les personnages qu'elle à inventé; elle a également inventé(mais spécialement pour ma fiic cette fois ci) les camarade de classe d'Alex. NDA: En fait, quand on regarde bien, j'ai presque rien foutu... Et merde...) Ah oui! j'ai inventé les instructeur du camps d'entrainement (sauf qu'ils apparaissent dans 3 chapitres et que vous le verrez pas dans ce chapitre, donc ça sert à rien... Et merde... )

Spoiler: Tous les livres , mais j'ai essayé d'exliquer pour que ceux qui aient pas lu le livre comprennent. Maintenant, il me faut un avis extérieur pour savoir si c'est compréhensible par ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres.

Résumé: Alex a de nouveau une mission à faire. Cette fois, il devra aider des orphelins à se défaire d'une organisation russe appelée 666. Mais se qu'on ne lui avait pas dit, c'est que tout sa classe serait enrolée dans cette mission, et que Yassen Gregorovich les accompagnerait... A quelle bazar cela va-t-il mener? Yaoi Alex x Yassen

Dédicace: A l'auteuse iritigri, une amie d'école, qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfiics et ce site, et que j'adore! =3 Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à me lancer pour écrire cette fiic (Elle m'exhorte sans cesse à avancer dedans, on dirait mon manager! :P ) Je la remercie de m'avoir aidé à écrire une fiic et de m'avoir donner de l'inspiration, ainsi que pour tous les personnages qu'elle m'a permis d'utiliser ou qu'elle à crée pour moi! :D

**Avertissement**: Il y aura du Yaoi, donc si ce n'est pas a votre goût, déguerpissez. A bas les homophobes! (à_é)* Et il y aura sûrement un Lemon, mais je l'annoncerai en début de chapitre et je l'annoncerai dans le chapitre, pour que les âmes sensibles puissent passez les moment hards.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ier chapitre : Ordre de mission**

Allan Blunt, chef des services secrets britanniques (le MI6), était assis droit comme un i dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau tellement en ordre que s'en était insultant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il triturait machinalement le bouton de sa veste. Il poussa un long soupir. Alex n'allait pas être content, se dit il, pas du tout. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il se pencha sur son bureau et appuya sur le bouton le mettant en contact avec sa secrétaire, à qui il communiqua les directives pour la prochaine mission.

o0oOo0o

Alex fulminait : Allan avait encore réussi a l'embarquer dans une mission. Ce traître réussissait toujours, et Alex tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau…Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus accepter de mission après tout, il s'en était souvent sortit de justesse, et gardait les cicatrices de tous ses combats et expéditions… Et pourtant, il avait cédé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'on l'avait forcé. Mme Jones et Loup s'y étaient aussi mis pour le convaincre.

« Alex, ces pauvres enfants sont manipulées ! On crève les yeux de certains pour avoir encore plus d'argent. Ils ont besoin d'aide, et toi seul peut les secourir » Avait dit la première, avant d'enfourner un nouveau bonbon à la menthe. Loup surenchérit : « Je suis d'accord avec Mme Jones, Alex, j'ai eut le dossier de mission et j'ai été scandalisé. Et puis, je bosserai sur cette mission aussi : je serai organisateur, je viendrai avec vous et je surveillerai le bon déroulement de votre mission. »

Alex bougonna dans sa barbe. Si ces deux personnes avaient tenté de le convaincre par la manière douce, certains s'y étaient pris d'une toute autre manière, bien plus vile…

FLASH BACK

-Bonjour Alex

-Bonjour Allan

L'homme ne se formalisa pas de l'utilisation de son prénom et continua

-Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que tu fais ici, Alex

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question, dit Alex d'un ton sarcastique

-En fait, Alex, J'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider.

Alex ne répondant pas, Allan continua sur sa lancée

-Il existe, dans de nombreux pays, des organisations qui manipulent des enfants. Ils vont dans des lieux où ils sont sur de trouver des orphelins abandonnée, puis les appâtent avec de la nourriture, des habits chaud,, etc. Ils les recueillent, et en échange leurs font former des bandes allant mendier dans la rue. Les enfants ont toujours plus de chance de provoquer la pitié et avoir l'aumône que les adultes. Ces dirigeant vont jusqu'à mutiler des enfants pour attiser encore plus la pitié des passants et donc ramasser plus d'argent. Ils s'approprient tous les revenus et les enfants vivent dans la misère, manipulés par des adultes à qui ils font confiance.

-Il y a peu, continua t'il, nous avons reçu de nouvelles données provenant d'un informateur de confiance. Une de ces organisation à commencé à détruire des orphelinats pour avoir plus de main d'œuvre et pour ne plus se contenter de les faire mendier : ils ont désormais l'ordre de voler, de vandaliser, de tuer s'il le faut, tout ça pour l'argent que ça rapporte. Ils semblerait qu'ils aient aussi un autre but, plus sombre et plus inquiétant, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Ces rapports sont préoccupants : Nous avons reçu l'ordre du gouvernement international de tenter de les détruire. Nous avons d'abord tenté d'envoyer des adultes, mais les dirigeants sont très méfiants et nos agents sont rentrés bredouille. J'ai alors émis l'idée d'utiliser des enfants ou des adolescent. Le gouvernement s'est d'abord récrié que c'était immoral, mais lorsque je leur ait parlé de toi et tes capacités, prenant comme exemple tes missions les plus importantes, ils ont changé d'avis.

-Et qui sont les dirigeants de cette organisation ? Où se situe-t-elle ?

-Elle se trouve en Biélorussie, et les chefs sont la famille Maslov.

-Et qui est ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie de faire cette mission ?

-Tout simplement parce que si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, je proposerai cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sortit une pile de dossiers de son bureau et prit le premier sur la pile.

-Ton meilleur ami, Tom Harris, est parait-il très courageux et intelligent. Ces capacités sportives sont bonnes : il serait parfait pour le rôle !

Alex sera les poings, ses articulations blanchirent sous la pression.

-Sinon, dit il en prenant un autre dossier, cette jeune fille que tu as rencontré au tournois de …, comment s'appelle-t-elle encore…

-Sabina, elle s'appelle Sabina Pleasure, marmonna Alex entre ses dents serrées.

-Ah oui, c'est cela, Sabina. Elle aussi serait parfaite pour le rôle. De plus, elle maîtrise des sports de combats…Cela serait très intéressant pour notre mission…

Alex se leva brusquement de son siège et cria :

-N'en avez-vous pas assez de manipuler les gens à votre guise ? Cria-t-il N'en avez-vous pas assez de me faire du chantage ? Car c'est réellement du chantage que vous me faites, comme à chaque mission que j'ai faite pour vous ! Mais un jour ou l'autre, je ne serai plus la pour vous, et à ce moment la vous vous mordrez les doigts ! Et que ferrez vous ? Vous enrôlerez d'autres ados, peut être moins expérimentés que moi, qui se feront tuer aussi sec ! Et vous aurez leur mort sur la conscience, comme vous avez la mort de mes parents, de mon oncle et peut être bientôt de la mienne sur la conscience ! Enfin, je parle de conscience, mais je ne suis même pas sur que vous en ayez eut une un jour, vu la manière dont vous vous comporter ! Vous n'avez donc aucune morale, aucun sens de l'honneur ?

-Je considère, dit il sèchement, que mon sens de l'honneur est bien assez prouvé par mon métier pour devoir le prouver et l'utiliser à une quelconque autre utilité.

-Et c'est cela même que je vous reproche ! Je ne suis pas encore majeur, mais vous vous servez de moi sans vergogne, m'envoyant dans des missions suicide.

-Dont vous êtes réchappé avec brio, nous prouvant donc que nous avions fait le bon choix.

Alex, n'ayant rien à répondre à ça, se tut.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, veuillez vous rasseoir, notre conversation n'est pas terminée.

A contrecoeur, celui-ci obéit.

-Un jour ou l'autre, je ne serai plus la pour vous ! Cracha-t-il.

-Dois je comprendre que, pour le moment, vous travaillez toujours avec nous ?

Alex lui lança un regard assassin.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vu les clauses de votre chantage !

-Vous acceptez donc cette mission. Parfait !

Il pressa un bouton sous son bureau et demanda à sa secrétaire de noter dans le fichier qu'Alex Rider participait à la mision.

Alex serra les dents. Il s'en voulait de céder à son chantage. Mais, s'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que même sans chantage, il aurait accepté. Il grinça des dents, désespérée d'être si compatissant et d'avoir envie d'aider des enfants dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ce jour et qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-Bon, dit Allan, tu partiras dès demain. Tu vas tout d'abord passer deux semaines dans un camp militaire où nous envoyons tous nos agents, et ou les futurs soldats du SAS s'entraînent. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, puisque tu y avais déjà fait un stage. Je te ferrai parvenir ton ordre de mission, ton dossier de couverture et tout ce dont tu auras besoin là bas Smithers te contactera également pour te fournir les gadgets dont tu auras besoin. Notre informateur, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, suivra le stage avec toi.

Alex, voyant qu'il avait fini, se leva sans un mot et sortit.

FIN FLASH BACK

Alex soupira. Il était vraiment idiot. Enfin…Il haussa les épaules, décrocha son vélo du poteau ou il l'avait cadenassé un peu plus tôt, grimpa dessus et rentra chez lui. Il devait préparer ses affaires et prévenir Jack Starbright, sa gouvernante et également la personne qui s'occupait de lui comme une mère ou une sœur, qu'il partait pour une nouvelle mission. Il grimaça : Elle allait hurler… La mort dans l'âme, se maudissant à nouveau pour avoir accepté, il rentra.

* * *

Voila!

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?

N'hésitez pas à faire une remarque ou à me donner un conseil!

Massouda


End file.
